Of Mafia And Guns
by Socially Awkward Oreo Monster
Summary: Rin is an ordinary girl... well minus the fact that she is extraordinarily intelligent. She has nothing to do with the mafia... or does she? Watch as her seemingly ordinary life turns upside down? "MY HEART CAN'T TAKE THIS CRAZINESS!" Rin has her plate full. "Mom you too!" yup it's full. "Oh God..." and "PUT THAT GUN DOWN!"
1. 1st day,Awesome hair and seeing murder

**CHAPTER 1**

My peaceful slumber was disturbed by the wretched alarm clock. I groaned and covered my ears in order to muffle the sound but it's shrill siren for apocalypse alert was too loud. "Goddammit shut up!" I swore and turned it off. I sat up on my bed and looked out the window… it was too bright. Sun, why you have to be so bright? Anyways, I got up and made my way to the bathroom, took a warm shower and brushed my teeth. After I got properly dressed I headed into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge. "Bye mom!" I yelled to my still sleeping mother and left the house. Off to the school I shall go and reap plenty of educational bounty… great. I made sure that instead of walking I drag my feet to that horrid place where all the dumb people go to get education, not at all caring for being late… 'cause this bitch hates the place!

Right, I reached school exactly two minutes early and guess what? I wanted to go back home. My homeroom teacher I suppose, met me in the hallway and y'know the usual, he instructed me to stand outside the class until he calls me and I introduce myself blah, blah, blah, you know the drill.

I waited outside the classroom and then I was called in. I walked inside and everybody was staring at me because I was the_ new kid in class_. I watched all of them look at me, it was funny 'cause they looked like they wanted something from me. The teacher cleared his throat. Oh yeah, they wanted an introduction! How silly of me. "I'm Rin, Hisoka Rin." What? I'm not social or friendly in anyway so don't expect me say those stupid _"Nice to meet you." _Or _"Please take care of me." _Lines. I'm a lone wolf, mmhmm!

The teacher cleared his throat again. Dude do you need a strepsils? "Right then, Hisoka-san please go take an empty seat" he said. I scanned the classroom with my eyes… whao! How much gel does this kid use? Wait, it looks natural… holy crud! It's gravity defying! His hair is all spiky and standing without any support! That's a wonder right there, I'm telling ya!

Oh yeah, I found a place at the very back of the class. Bingo! I made my way over to the seat and guess what I did? I sat there ofcourse. The teacher drawled about some history stuff, didn't they do this stuff in grade four or something, it's basic stuff. Wait, I forgot… I'm smart.

Recess came pretty late for my taste, but I shall not complain. I didn't care much because I'm not usually hungry at this time of the day. I just wanted to sleep, so I placed my head on the desk almost about to drift into slumber when, "Um… hello." I looked up and- MY EYES! THEY BURN! SPARKLES! Infront of me stood a girl with weird orangish blonde hair and a sparkly background. She smiled at me, "hi, I'm Kyoko. It's nice to meet you." She offered me a handshake. Not wanting to come off as rude I shook her hand, "Rin." she giggled, "Well Rin-chan, would you like to eat lunch with us?" she asked pointing at another girl with black hair. How do you decline politely? I should have learned to be sweet. Why are people nice to me? Don't they understand that I have to be nice in return? "Uh, you see I'm not really hungry right now so I was just going to wait for the next period to begin. Thanks for offering." I faked a smile. YESH! I WAS NICE! The girl smiled back and left. Thank God!

I looked over to the kid with that awesome gravity defying hair. He was talking to a tall kid with spiky black hair and another kid with silver grey hair. Dude looked like a delinquent with all those chains and wrist bands. I really wanted to touch the awesome hair of that kid. No Rin, resist, resist. I looked away. The view outside the window was boring- wait a minute! Hold the phone! Do I see a dude beating a bunch of kids with shiny silver things? I squinted, what are those shiny silver things? Wait a minute! Why am I concerned about the shiny silver things? The crazy dude was committing homicide. Call the cops! Somebody… anybody? "Those guys are gonna be in the hospital for a long time." A kid commented. What the hell? Don't you guys care for your fellow humans? "Well it's their fault." Another kid said. "Apparently they were crowding." Huh? They were getting beat up because they were crowding? WHAT HAS HUMANITY COME TO?! I watched with wide eyes. Who was this crazy guy?

* * *

I went home, tired and exhausted. "I'm home!" I lazily announced. I walked into the kitchen and found a small sticky note on the fridge. I took it off and read, it was from mom. _"Something important at work came up. There's lunch on the table. I'll be back by 6 pm. Love you, mom."_

I sighed my mom was a very busy woman but she was very awesome, she always had time for me. I went upstairs into my room and changed out of my uniform. I wore a simple t-shirt with a hoody jacked and a pair of shorts. I ate my lunch and watched T.V, waiting for mom. "I'm home!" I heard her voice from the hallway. I got up from the couch and ran towards her, "Mom!" I exclaimed happily. She was dressed in a suit, so it must be an important meeting. "I brought dinner." She said holding up a plastic bag. I grinned.

"I'm telling you he beat them up!" I told her. "Oh really?" mom asked. "And everyone was so cool with it like beating up a bunch of guys with shiny silver things is normal!" my mom frowned, "Well that's bad." She said. "Imma stay away from that psycho dude." I said. "How was the meeting?" I asked her. Mom smirked, _"Oh, it went great, just great."_ She said. I didn't know what her job was; I only knew that she was a top dog. "You're a sadist, mom. You're a _sadist._"

* * *

**AH HELLO.**

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**NO.**

**I UNDERSTAND.**

**YES?**

**WELL THEN HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!**


	2. Devil Child, run away!

**CHAPTER 2**

"Please shut up." Morning came fast. Yet again I woke up to the accursed ringing of my alarm clock. Following the same routine I dressed up, grabbed my book bag and went downstairs into the kitchen and found mum cooking breakfast? She turned around and smiled at me, "I see my little angel is awake." I smiled back. "Good morning to you too and please don't call me that." I said taking a seat on the dining table. "Usually you're asleep at this time, why up?" I asked. "I just wanted to cook you some breakfast." She replied as she placed the plate of fried eggs and sausages in front of me. I finished up and placed the dishes in the sink. I kissed her cheek and left the house.

Time to drag my feet. I reached the school, this time four minutes early… damn not good. I entered my class and made a beeline towards my seat in hopes of avoiding that Kyoko girl with Barbie sparkles. Success! She didn't even notice me! Haha, perks of being a wall flower. I sat on my chair looking around and yeah, I got bored. Seriously people are so boring. Deciding that these boring creatures will bore me to death I turned my face and looked out the window. My eyes widened, it was the same crazy dude with shiny silver things! Who was he going to beat this time? I rather not wa- NO DON'T YOU DARE BEAT UP THAT KID WITH AWESOME HAIR! He was standing across from that kid and his friends. The poor dude was shaking like a leaf. I turned my face away not wanting to see them beat the kid with awesome hair. Please save him, O greater force!

* * *

Ryoko sighed after her daughter left the house. She opened the kitchen drawer and pulled out her gun. Abruptly turning around she shot at the vase on the table, her eyes narrowed. "That is a very accurate aim you have there Ryoko." A small squeaky voice spoke. The strawberry blonde woman scoffed, "Hello Reborn." The arcobaleno looked at the woman, "Being a mother suits you." He said. Ryoko looked at him and sighed again, "This is about my daughter, isn't it?" she asked already aware of the answer. Reborn nodded. She took a deep breath, "Take a seat, we'll talk about over a cup of expresso."

* * *

Thank God the crazy ass dude didn't hit that kid with awesome hair. It was the science period and the teacher decided to make groups of four. Ofcourse I was alone, I was the new kid afterall. Anyways since I was alone the teacher grouped me up with the tall black haired kid, the awesome haired kid and the delinquent boy. "H,hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi b-but you can call me Tsuna." The kid with awesome introduced himself. I smiled, why wouldn't I? If I be nice he'll let me touch his hair. Patience Rin, patience. "Hi, I'm Rin." I said. The delinquent kid glared at me. Huh? Was he jealous? ARE THEY DATING?! ARE THEY GAY?! THAT'S ABSURD! NO MAN SHOULD BE IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH ANOTHER MAN!

"Rin-san?" Tsuna called. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry. My mind just wandered." Tsuna just smiled bashfully and said its okay. Dude looked like a kitten. Oh yeah, the tall dude introduced himself as Yamamoto and the glaring-daggers-at-me-dude was Gokudera. "So what do you say we do for our project?" I asked. "Anything you'd like, Rin-san." Tsuna replied nicely. "Jyuudaime, you should choose! Why are you letting a woman choose?!" Gokudera yelled. Sexist mofo. "Ahaha, Let her choose, Gokudera!" dude stop with the smiling and laughing. You on drugs?

In in the end it was decided that we go over to Tsuna's house to do the project. I texted mom and headed to the dude's home. The three of them walked together talking while I walked a few paces behind. We entered his home; we were greeted by SPARKLES! WHY!? A woman with short brown hair and a sparkly background greeted us. "Hello miss." I said with a bow. "My my what a cute girl." She said. "Are you Tsu-kun's girlfriend?" "MOM!" Tsuna exclaimed, blushing. Why the hell are you blushing dude? It's just a harmless question. "No ma'am." I replied calmly. The woman giggled, "Just call me Mama." She said. "Uh… but I already have a mom." I said, confused. She giggled again, "Then call me Nana."

We headed to Tsuna's room and greeted by yet another person, a baby. Must be his brother. He was sorta creepy 'cause he was staring at me. He was introduced as Reborn, what a funny name… I feel like I've heard it before. Must be my imagination…

In the end we got nothing done. Gokudera and Yamamoto were having a one sided-Gokudera sided-argument, while poor Tsuna was trying to calm him down. Admist all this chaos I was still able to make notes for the project. It was fun watching their exchange. It got pretty late. Nana offered dinner but I declined because I didn't want to be late any more than I already was. The dudes offered to walk me home but I said no because Yamamoto and I lived in opposite directions, Gokudera was plain scary and I didn't want to trouble Tsuna. Beside I am thirteen for God's sake, I can totally handle myself!

* * *

Rin hummed quietly as she walked along the sidewalk unaware of a dark figure following her. Rin froze feeling a presence behind her. She stiffened and looked at both her sides. Seeing that nobody was there she shrugged and started walking again.

_"Come to me Children  
And follow my way  
Into the World  
Of Darkness and Magic  
With all my Power  
I'll show you the way  
To all your Dreams,  
Hopes And Illusions"_

The figure froze. Who is this girl? She was singing such a scary song. The figure shook their head and continued following. It's just a song. Hehe, the girl would make such a nice merchandise for the market.

_"Come to me Children  
And follow my way  
Into the World  
Of Darkness and Magic  
With all my Power  
I'll show you the way  
To all your Dreams,  
Hopes And Illusions_

*humming*  
Darkness  
*humming*  
Magic  
*humming*  
Power  
*humming*  
Dreams  
*humming*  
Hopes  
*humming*  
Illusions"

The clouds parted and the full moon shone on her the illuminating her body into a silvery glow. She hummed as she walked. The dark figure gulped. What the hell? The girl was a devil! The figure turned around and started speed walking away.

_"Come to me Children  
And follow my way  
Into the World  
Of Darkness and Magic  
With all my Power  
I'll show you the way  
To all your Dreams,  
Hopes And Illusions"_

Screw it they weren't kidnapping the devil. There are plenty of other normal girls they could sell.

* * *

"I'm home." Rin announced as she entered through the front door. "Welcome back honey!" her mother's voice came from the kitchen. Rin entered the kitchen and sat on the table watching her mother cook.

"_Come to me Children  
And follow my way  
Into the World  
Of Darkness and Magic  
With all my Power  
I'll show you the way  
To all your Dreams,  
Hopes And Illusions"_

Ryoko gulped as the room became a bit darker. The song was sinister. The woman forced a smile on her lips, "Honey, why are you singing this song?" she asked, her voice strained. Rin blinked, "Oh I just recently listened to it and its very nice. Kinda catchy. Cool isn't it?" the girl grinned innocently. "Uh, yeah! Um…i-its n-nice, honey." The mother replied nervously, not wanting to upset her daughter._ "Oh God, My daughter looks like the Devil. Holy Jesus protect me!" _Ryoko thought. "Mom, the food is burning." Rin said from right beside her. "HOLY JESUS WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"

_"I was always here."_

**"KYAAAAAAAH!"**

* * *

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**DID YOU LIKE IT? **

**NO? **

**I UNDERSTAND**

**YES?**

**THEN REVIEW!**

**OH YEAH! THANKS FOR REVIEWING CHERRYBERRY58!**

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU!**

**I THINK I'LL LEAVE...**

**EAT OREOS!**

**SOCIALLY AWKWARD OREO MONSTER OUT**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I SHALL SEE YOU ALL!**


	3. Encounter with the monster and sparkles!

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

I slammed the booklet infront of Tsuna's desk startling him. "Hieee!" "Morning!" I grinned. He looked at me and then sighed, in relief I suppose. "It's only you Rin-San…" I frowned, who else could it be? Anyway, I shook my head and told him to open the booklet. "I-it's the science project!" he exclaimed. "Jyuudaime! Let's do the project today at your place!" Goddammit Gokudera! You are too loud! "No need, it's already done." I smirked. Oh the glares! Stahp! You're killing me… not. I waved and went back to my seat. I sat down and looked out the window. There was no crazy guy beating up any innocent people. I frowned; I wanted to know who that guy was. That's it, today during recess I will go out and investigate… and look around. I seriously haven't seen anywhere but this classroom. Till then I shall use my amazing acting skills to pretend that I'm paying attention to class!

The teacher entered, I sorta hated him because he thinks everybody is below him and he's the almighty and that he's the smartest. That's the abuse of power right there! What was his name…Tezu? Nah. Zezu? What the hell, is that even a name?! Wait… Nezu! His name is Nezu! Such a weird name. He started drawling on about some stuff I already knew. Seriously people! My teacher taught me these stuff years ago.

Recess arrived which meant that it was time for me to start my investigation… and tour. I headed out of the classroom and started walking down the hallway. I was thinking all the while, I only saw him beat up guys so that meant I'm safe. Or am I? I was so into thinking that I didn't notice where I was going and I bumped into something- wait. I can hear breathing, correct sentence: I bumped into someone. I staggered backwards. I looked ahead then frowned, a chest? Oh I have to look up! Damn…

I looked up and… hey! Finding this guy wasn't difficult at all! Before me stood the very monster I was searching for. "Uh… sorry for bumping into you." Rule one: when dealing with a monster, be polite. He was very tall and he was wearing a black coat like a cape over his shoulders and there was and arm band on the coat's sleeve, it said something like disciplinary something. The dude glared down at me, I stepped back. "Herbivore…" he said. "Huh?" I am an herbivore? I don't think so. "I'm sorry but I'm an omnivore." I said. Uh oh, I saw it. I saw his glare intensify. He reached into his sides and pulled out those shiny silver things, they were like a pair of rods or something. I stepped back, he stepped forward. Fight or flight? I asked myself. I thing I'll go with flight. Good idea Rin. Turning on my heels I ran like a bullet. I was very tempted to yell, "You will never catch me!" but I didn't. When I got near my classroom I slowed down to a brisk walk. I fixed my red hair and entered. I'll look around when the monster is not here. "Ah, there you are!" Oh no not the sparkles!

In the end I was forced to eat lunch with Kyoko and her friend Hana. They weren't so bad but Kyoko's sparkles were killing me. I was glad that Hana had no sparkles otherwise it would have been sparkles over-over load.

* * *

Ryoko sighed after ending the call. A call straight from Italy, the higher ups were springing into action. She turned toward her laptop and opened a file… _Rokudo Mukoro has escaped._

Ryoko felt a presence behind herself, she narrowed her eyes. "Reborn, quit sneaking around." She said sharply. "Well done Ryoko. You were able to sense me." Reborn spoke and appeared from behind a flower pot. Both hitmen stared at each other, "Rokudo has escaped." Ryoko said. "What will you do?" Reborn smirked, "_Oh, I already have things planned."_

* * *

The day was so exhausting. First hand encounter with a monster and sparkles over load, too much for one day. I started singing a new song as walked home.

_"If I retreat, words, wars and symphonies  
Make room we're takin' over here  
You're the galantine, cold and alone, it suits you well  
Won't find me perching here again_

_May your feet serve you well and the rest be sent to hell  
Where they always have belonged, cold hearts brew colder songs  
Fate will play us out with a song of pure romance  
Stomp your feet and clap your hands_

_Let's kill tonight, kill tonight  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight, kill tonight  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight"_

I got home and found mom sitting on the couch watching. She was wearing her suit again, must've come back from work. "Welcome back Honey." Mom kissed my cheek. I sat on the couch beside her. "How was day?" she asked. "Exhausting. Your's?" mom smiled, "Exhausting as hell." She replied. She got up and headed to the kitchen to bring some juice for me. Waiting was boring so I resumed singing.

_"May your feet serve you well and the rest be sent to hell  
Where they always have belonged, cold hearts brew colder songs  
Fate will play us out with a song of pure romance  
So stomp your feet and clap your hands_

_Let's kill tonight, kill tonight  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight, kill tonight  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type_

_Let's kill tonight, kill tonight  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight, kill tonight  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight"_

Ryoko almost spilled the juice when she heard her daughter sing. What's was with Rin and dark songs? Deciding that her daughter will be hungry, she started making a sandwich. "Mom, don't put in too much ketchup." Rin said from beside her. "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE?!" Ryoko yelled.

_"I was here from the start."_

**_"KYAAAAAH!"_**

* * *

**I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**DO YOU LIKE IT?**

**NO?**

**I UNDERSTAND.**

**YES?**

**WELL WHAT DO KEEP TELLING YOU?**

**JUST REVIEW!**

**OH YEA I FORGOT TO MENTION IN THE LAST CHAPTER THE SONG WAS "MAGIC MELODY" BY DHT.**

**THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER IS "LET'S KILL TONIGHT" BY PANIC!AT THE DISCO.**

**AWESOME BAND, I TELL YOU. AWESOME BAND!**

**OH YEAH, THIS CHAPTER KINDA SUCKS DOESN'T IT?**

**I'M GONNA GET BACK TO THE REAL THING SOON.**

**KOKUYO ARC IS COMING SOON!**

**TILL THEN... EAT OREOS AND REVIEW.**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER...Whenever that may be.**


	4. How I met your father

**CHAPTER 4**

Well on this particular morning I was walking to school and I noticed… there were less kids. I mean it's understandable that you hate school but you guys are dumb. You need to put some education into your brains! Ahem! Back on the tangent which is I notice less kid around. Shrugging it off I head to class. Tsuna wasn't there… what a bummer. Looking around I found that there were only six kids in class. I walk over to some random guy, "Hey, where is everyone?" he looked at me seriously. "Oh yeah, you're new. Someone is targeting Nami Jr.'s students. Half are in the hospital and few half have ditched school. They're probably at the hospital aswell." I furrow my brows. "Kyoko's brother was attacked." Who?

I thanked the dude and sat back on my seat. The teacher didn't come in today- OH YEAH! I FORGOT! We got a new teacher, apparently that elite was a fraud. Right, I had nothing better to do so I started playing Angry Birds. I got bored like fifteen minutes later and really wanted to chat up with someone. I may be anti-social but I'm still human. I only knew Gokudera and Yamamoto, they creep me out but still I was so booored! Deciding that they wouldn't kill me I walked over to the more friendlier of the two. "Hey! Yamamoto right? Wasup?" I asked awkwardly. The boy looked at me grinned. "Hey Rin!" and we chatted-well mostly him, I was just listening- for the whole day.

I reached my house rather early; I didn't feel like strolling and humming. "I'm Ho-" holy crap! I saw my mom beating some messy looking guy in a lab coat with her shoe. "For the last time I AM A FUCKING MOM!" she yelled. Oookay! I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Pitying the poor man I half yelled, "I'm back!" my mom froze, she looked at me and let go of the lab coat man, and "Oomph!" yeah he kissed the floor. "Rin! You're back?" she asked nervously. At that moment I really wanted to say, "I'm Rin and I am Home…" but I didn't. "Yeah."

Turns out that perverted man ('cause he tried to hit on me before mom threatened him with a knife) was a doctor and my mom's acquaintance from her time in Italy. His name was Shamal and thank heavens mom kicked him out before dinner. I watched mom cook. "So you never told me about Italy except for meeting dad…" I started. "How did you meet him anyways?" I asked taking a bite of celery. Mom smiled as she chopped carrots. "Your dad was an amazing man." She said softly.

* * *

Ryoko was shocked when her daughter asked her about her husband but she smiled as his mischievous smile flashed across her eyes. "Your dad was an amazing man." She started. "I was only sixteen when I first met your dad, Angelo. I bumped into him in a social party; both our dads were into…um..." Ryoko hesitated looking for a word. "Business." shefinally said. Rin looked at her, eyes full of curiosity. "We met many times before we became friends and eventually fell in love. Your father was a true gentleman; he was truly an angel just like his name." Ryoko grinned making her daughter giggle. "Anyways we were really happy and when I was seventeen I was already blessed with you. We were so excited and ecstatic!" she exclaimed. "Then what happened?" Rin asked quietly. Ryoko looked at her hands, "Our fathers found out. His father couldn't except that so he took away Angelo and disappeared and I returned to Japan with my dad. I never saw him after that." Tears were brimming at the corners of her eyes. "Oh mom…"

Ryoko wiped her tears with the back of her hand and shook her head. "But even still! Your dad was a good man and I am so lucky I got you." Ryoko smiled at her daughter. Rin forced a smile.

The dinner was quiet, Rin was still thinking about that story her mom told her. It was obvious she still loved that man. After dinner when the girl went to bed she thought, just thought.

* * *

I was in bed when a song came to my mind, honestly I never knew my dad but I still wanted him in my life, our lives. It'd be cool to brag about an awesome dad which I don't have. Speaking of dad when I went to Tsuna's house I didn't see his dad either, which brought me to think was he like me? And an insomniac night began with me singing a lame emotional song as I thought. Bugger…

_"On the night everywhere is dead silent_

_Snow falls down_

_On my palms I hold up_

_Snow falls and melts in a moment_

_What a transient life_

_Snow like a light piles up without a sound_

_You gather it and smile_

_"What does my voice sound like now?"_

_Even if I reply, you can't hear anything anymore_

_Tell me you feel painful, tell me you are lonely_

_I'll find you anywhere..._

_Please don't leave me alone, please, I beg you_

_Aren't we sharing one soul?_

_As snow piles up, you gradually wither_

_I can't do anything but hold you tight_

_If possible, just one more time, let me hear your voice_

_One more time, just one more time_

_Call out my name..._

_Your empty eyes are out of focus, I see one drop in them_

_In the gray world everything is motionless but the snow_

_You're getting cold, your voice is gone_

_We can't even melt each other as one_

_Listen to me, smile to me again_

_Having no more tears, I can't melt you with my tears..._

_If possible, take my voice away and give it to my precious one_

_If I'm to be left in the world without you_

_Let me wither with you_

_I love you, unable to tell you so_

_Our world is reaching its end_

_How hard I scream, neither your voice nor yourself will come back_

_AAAAAHHHHH_

_Snow showers, I beg you please don't stop falling_

_And take me away with her_

_Let everything wither with my miserable voice_

_Let it all white..."_

Life is miserable but I'm Hisoka Rin and knowing me I know I can cope 'cause I'm badass like hell! I just wish I didn't have to…

* * *

**AND I AM SO SORRY FOR ****DISAPPEARING****LIKE A LITTLE SHIT. I TRIED WRITING A BIT TOUCHY FEELY. HOW WAS IT?**

**AND THE SONG IS ... YES IT IS "SOUNDLESS VOICE" BY LEN AND ALSO VALSHE...PSST IT THE BETTER VERSION. **

**I WAS READING ONE OF MY MOST ****FAVORITE****FANFIC, IT'S CALLED "DEVILS LIKE TO PLAY" AND THE AUTHOR DOES "CHARACTER SHET" WHICH IS BASICALLY READERS ASKING QUESTIONS FROM THE CHARACTERS AND THE AUTHOR ASWELL. SO I WAS HOPING IF I COULD DO THE SAME... IF YOU WANT YOU CAN SEND SOME QUESTIONS AND OR COMMENTS MY WAY AND THE CAST OF THIS STORY WILL ANSWER TO THE BEST OF THEIR ABILITIES.**

**OH YEAH ONE MORE THING THE TIME IS 3:00 AM OF 27TH OF JULY... MY BIRTHDAY! I AM POSTING A CHAPTER ON MY BIRTHDAY!**

**I AM FINALLY [INSERT NUMBER] YEARS OLD. WHOOO!**

**AND THAT'S ALL MATES, ENJOY AND EAT OROES.**

***LOOKS AT THE SUMMARY BAR* WHAO! I GO AWAY FOR LIKE A FEW DAYS AND I GET SO MANY ****FAVORITES****AND COMMENTS, WOW. THANKS GUYS!**

**PLEASE KEEP SUPPORTING JUST LIKE THAT.**

**LONGEST AUTHOR'S NOTE EVAAH. WHOOT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**SOCIALLY AWKWARD OREO MONSTER OUT!**


	5. Rin be babysitting! HIDE YOUR CHILDREN!

**_CHAPTER 5_**

Today, a weekend. Me, home alone. I sat in front of the telly and watched the blank screen… nothing interesting. What surprised me more was that why the hell would Tsuna come to my place and leave behind two kids for me to babysit and lets just totally forget that… HOW THE BLOODY TRUFFLES AND TRIFFLES DID THAT STALKER FACE AWESOME HAIRED LOSER KNOW MY TOTALLY POSH, OVER THE TOP, RICH PEOPLE STREET HOUSE ADRESS?!

I sighed once again ignoring all the crashing, smashing, banging, crying, wailing sounds. If one of them dies I'm going to pretend that I'm blind and deaf so the police let me off the hook. Genius!

What surprised me even more was that even though it was a Saturday morning, mom still left the house for work or something. Even more than surprising were the kids, they were super hyper, bloody active and they were explosive… like literally, BOOM!

The little boy was Lambo and he had this really cool afro loaded with all sorts of explosives. Then there was this girl-who I mistook for a boy- she **_WAS _**explosive. I told her he was cute and would grow up to be very beautiful and then this weird pattern appeared on her forehead and then the Lambo kid started to panic, I told I-pin –strange name, to be honest-to go to the courtyard which BOOMED into smithereens. Alright so yeah I was doing a terrible job at babysitting but what can you expect from me?

"Ahahaha! Lambo san wants candy!" Afro munchkin came up to me. Does he know about my 'End of the world candy stash'? "I don't have any. Sorry kiddo." Uh oh, the kid started tearing up. "Gotta… stay… calm." He started wailing. Shit! He dug into his hair and pulled out a bazooka? Shit! It landed on me. Shit!

Eh? Where am I? What is this place? THIS IS NOT MY HOUSE! FUUUUU-

_MEANWHILE FUTURE RIN IN THE PAST…_

The pink smoke cleared and there stood a petite woman. She was a beautiful red haired woman with stunning emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a white suit coat and a white pencil skirt. She blinked and looked around. "Hey this is mom's house in Japan… what am I doing here?" she asked herself. Her eyes landed on I-pin and Lambo who were staring at her with wide eyes. "Oh dear God…" the woman sighed. "Looks like we got sent into the past, hmm little baby?" she asked, placing a hand on her slightly swollen belly. "Your daddy will be so worried…" then she giggled. She looked at Lambo and I-pin and smiled, "Hello kids."

_NOW WE HAVE PAST RIN IN THE FUTURE…_

Where the apple pie was I? This place seems pretty big and it is so not my house. I looked around and whoa! Hey that's my chibi male version over there, although he looked a lot like… I can't remember who? I walked over to the kid and bent down, he looked just so… so lovable? "Um, hey." I started. The kid just stared at me. "Can you tell where I am?" he be looking five so he be knowing the answer, no? "You're at my house and you look like mommy… younger mommy?" he asked. What. The. Hell. I just stared at the kid. "N,ne what's your name?" I asked, did I just see hurt on his face? "Angelo." What?

I opened my mouth to ask him more but-POOF! Pink smoke and I'm staring at Lambo and I-pin who are staring back. I frowned and punched the cushion. "You!" I shouted at Lambo. "Go sit at the corner until Tsuna comes to pick you up!" I said. The kid cried but listened. Child welfare can kick my ass for all I care but NOBODY messes with my brain. Sighing once again I headed towards the kitchen… Imma raid the fridge.

Later that day Tsuna arrived suspiciously scratched up and wounded… I didn't ask though. I told him to come in and then had to calm him down because he was totally freaking out about the condition of the house. He even went as far as to force the kids to apologize. I just giggled because it was tots funny and brushed it off. "Hey Tsuna…" I started. He looked at me, I sighed and glared at him, "THAT LITTLE KID OF YOUR'S THREW A BAZOOKA AT ME AND SENT ME TO THIS WEIRD PLACE WHERE I MET THIS KID NAMED ANGELO! I WAS SO BLOODY SCARED YOU MOFO. WHATIFHEKILLEDMEANDMYSOULWENTTOHEAVENBUTGODHATEDMEANDSENTMEBACK!?" I screamed. I noticed him laugh nervously; I glared at him panting all the while. "It is the ten year bazooka." A squeaky voice spoke. I looked down at my feet and found that Reborn the creeper kid. "The ten year what?" a long night of super illogical explanation began. By the way who was Rokudo Mukuro they were talking about? Must be some gang leader Tsuna had a fight with. Poor Tsuna getting all beat up…

_LATER THAT EVENING WHEN TSUNA AND REBORN LEFT…_

Ryoko entered the house humming sweetly. "I'm ho-WHAT THE FUCK?!" The woman shrieked. The whole house was upside down, the sofa was flipped, and the curtains were burned the courtyard was blown up and there was a suspicious red stain on the carpet (Rin: ah, I spilt the juice…). "RIN?!" the woman yelled worried for her daughter. "Oh hi mom, you're back." Rin said from the top of the staircase. Ryoko looked at her, wide eyed. "What happened here?" she asked.

"I was babysitting…"

"Rin… whose kid did you kill…?"

_"The world is full of ignorant and foolish kids… mom. Don't you think so?" _Rin asked, her voice sounding rather dark and sinister.

**"KYAAAAAAAAH!"**

* * *

**YUP!**

**I'M TOTALLY NOT SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING...*Is lying***

**RIGHT SO THIS IS THE END OF MUKURO ARC... NOT MUCH GOING ON BUT I HAVE STUFF PLANNED OUT FOR THE VARIA ARC. STAY WITH ME OKAY?**

**OH YEAH, RIN IS GOING TO BE A PART OF VONGOLA REALLY SOON... I'M SPOILING IT, SORRY.**

**OH YEAH NEW REVIEW! OH YEAH...**

* * *

**THERE IS A QUESTION FOR ME?**

**HOW NICE!**

**QUESTION BY LAS: ****cookie or creme!?**

**ANS:**Honestly, I prefer both because I have a real sweet tooth. But if I have to choose only one then I'll go for cookies because I mostly eat cookies and they are always available but I really like both. Hope this answers your question. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**WELL THAT'S MOSTLY IT... I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY... PLEASE REVIEW. **

**EAT OREOS?**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (IF IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY WHOEVER YOU ARE KIND READER)**

**I'LL SEE YOU IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE OF CHAPTER SIX!**

**TILL THEN READERS!**

**ADIOS!**

**CIAO!**

**GOD BLESS US ALL!**

**I'LL LEAVE...**


	6. She be in mafia, damn

**_CHAPTER 6_**

I was sitting there with Tsuna and Gokudera on the bleachers watching Yamamoto play baseball. He was impressive. He hit the ball with just the right amount of pressure giving it enough in air velocity to be uncatchable. Of course being a nerd I was just sitting there making notes and calculations. "If you guys don't work hard I'll start a riot!" Gokudera exclaimed, supporting the other team. "THAT'S NOT WHAT WE'RE HERE FOR!" Tsuna yelled. Pfft! He's totally on his mensuration cycle. Dude chill- "WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE THOSE DYNAMITES?!" I yelled noticing those sticks in Gokudera's hands. "PUT THEM AWAY! HELP THERE IS A TERRORIST OVER HERE!" I started panicking. "SHUT UP WOMAN!" Gokudera yelled. "SHUT UP?! ME?! OHO! YOU GOT SOME NERVE THERE TERRORIST!" I yelled at him. I saw a foul ball heading our way, "Oh shit-" SPAT! A pretty lady with weird salmon-ish colored hair caught it. She looked at Gokudera like super lovingly, "I brought you lunch." She said. Gokudera looked at her, grabbed his stomach in agony and he died? No wait still alive just… suffering. More. Suffer more you imbecile!

"Being alone seems so lonely… we'll play some other time." I heard Reborn the creeper kid say. "Did you say something?" I asked him. "No." I shrugged. Alright suit yourself kid, just asking.

In the end we won. D'you know what that means… it means food of course. Now I didn't really want to be a part of this celebration but Yamamoto and Tsuna pulled me along. Apparently we went to celebrate at Yamamoto's dad's sushi restaurant. The sushi was good and I was beyond satisfied so me being satisfied naturally means humming.

I left the sushi place quite late; I don't understand why the boys offer to walk me home. I may be short but I am fully capable of taking care of myself. The weather was a bit chilly but it was nice. I kept walking and walking and walking and…so on. The night was getting darker and it was like eerily quiet. Man! I was scared shitless. "I should've let Yamamoto walk me home." I muttered. "Indeed." A squeaky voice said from somewhere. "AHHHHH!" I screamed and turned around, eyes wide with terror. Oh! It's just the Reborn the creeper kid. "What are you doing here? Go home." I said rather sternly. "Your house." He muttered and started walking ahead of me. O-kay? Whatevs. Going home was pretty awkward, I mean at some point the kid made himself comfortable on my shoulder and it felt like I shouldn't mind. So I went home with Reborn perched on my shoulder. "I'm home!" I lazily announced but the house was dark. "Mum fell asleep, sorry." I said. We were silent afterwards, Awkward ~. I went up to my room with him still perched on my shoulder. He jumped down on my bed. I don't know but he had this sort of adult like presence and I felt like I had seen him before but I know that I'm an imaginative person so I just shrugged it off. "Hey you're Tsuna's little brother?" I asked. "No. I'm his tutor." Excuse me? Did he just say tutor? "Uh… you're funny." I said with a short laugh. "I am his tutor." Okay if you insist. I decided to humor him. "So if you're his tutor then you know a lot about him, don't you?" I asked. "yes." He replied petting his pet lizard. "So do you know why he came to pick up Lambo and I-pin all beat up?" I asked. "He fought Rokudo Mukuro, an escapee from prison." He replied. Huh?

"You mean to say that he fought a criminal? Is he some sort of adolescent police or something?" I asked. The kid shook his head, "No. Tsuna is tenth generation Vongola boss. He is mafia." I looked at him funny. "Say how old are you?" I asked. "Older than your mother." He replied. Wait a sec! That's why he seems like an adult even though he looks like a baby is because he is an adult. "You're genetically modified!" I exclaimed. "So you really are Tsuna's tutor, because you are an adult." I said. "I am Hitman Reborn." No you are absolutely high as kite Reborn. Suddenly his beady eyes glinted and his pet lizard transformed into a gun which he then proceeded to point at my forehead. "Whoa. Whoa. Easy now!" I exclaimed backing away. "I am not high, Hisoka Rin." He read my thoughts. Wow. Like totally wow. "It is a skill." He said. I grinned, "You are so cool, Mr. Reborn!" then I folded my arms and pouted looking away. "But I still don't believe that Tsuna is mafia. I mean he is such a wimp and you told me about that Mukuro guy but Tsuna took you and ran away-" I gasped. "I wasn't dreaming! So that thing about ten year Bazooka is real!" reborn smirked.

After long hours of explanation of different stuff, it was time for Reborn to leave. We stood by the door. I grinned at , "Hahaha! Thanks for telling me about your cool mafia stuff!" reborn smirked. "No problem." He said tipping his fedora. He turned to leave, "Welcome to Vingola, Rin." And he disappeared into the night. What? Welcome to Vongola? What?, "WHAT?!" I screamed. "OH GOD! NO WAY IN HELL! NO I REFUSE!" I yelled. "Rin honey quit making so much noise and why are you standing by the door?" mom's groggy voice asked from behind. I turned to face her. I think she noticed my terrified state, she furrowed her brows and ran forward grabbing my shoulders, "Honey? What's the matter is everything okay?!" her voice sounded urgent. "Shit." I muttered. "Shit?" mom was confused but I don't blame her. "Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, FUCK SHIT BITCH MOTHER F-" "WHOA! Cal down soldier!" mom exclaimed. "Really what happened?" she asked. I looked at her, my eyes filled with panic, "I think I just got forced into mafia." I mumbled. Mom blinked, and then doubled over laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD RIN! THAT'S CLASSIC! HAHAHAHA!"

"**IT'S NOT A JOKE MOM!"**

* * *

After putting her daughter to bed, Ryoko entered her room. She closed the door and leaned against it, chuckling. "That's some pretty funny way to welcome someone onto the mafia. Huh Reborn?" Ryoko said smirking. She turned on the lights and stared right into the beady eyes of the Arcobaleno. "Their reactions are always funny…" he replied coolly. Ryoko giggled and walked over to her bed, sitting beside her fellow hitman. "Can't argue with that." She agreed. "Ryoko, you approve of Rin in mafia?" Ryoko smiled sadly. "Yes." She replied. "You shouldn't." Reborn said. "I don't but I just said I do." She replied dryly. "And why is that?"

Ryoko whined, "Mou Reborn! You ask too much!" reborn cocked his gun and pointed at Ryoko. Ryoko sighed, "Alright, alright!" the woman raised her hands in defense. "If Rin is in Vongola then father will have no choice but to leave her alone. I don't want my daughter to be a part of what he does… this the only way." She replied. Reborn smirked, "Wise decision."

_"I learned from the best…"_

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**RIN IS FINALLY IN THE MAFIA! YAY!**

**IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER THEN I DON'T BLAME YOU. **

**HAVE PATIENCE MY OREO MUNCHERS… IN TIME YOU WILL UNDERSTAND.**

**THIS IS WHERE THE PLOT THICKENS. DUN DUN DUN!**

**OH YEAH WHO DO YOU WANT RIN TO END UP WITH? JUST ASKIN'.**

**IS IT TSUNA, OR MAYBE YAMAMOTO? PERHAPS YOU PREFER A LOVE HATE RELATIONSHIP WITH GOKUDERA? HIBARI THE LONE WOLF OR RYOHEI THE BOXING ENTHUSEIST?**

**I LEAVE ALL UPTO YOU!**

**NOW IF YOU BE SO KIND TO LET ME KNOW BY…REVIEWS. LOTS OF THEM! **

* * *

**OH YEAH A QUESTION…**

**CherryBerry58: ****_Does Rin like girls' clothing and dresses?_**

**Rin:**_ why do you wanna know about what I wear? I mean I just put on what's in reach and comfortable so there isn't much to ask but if you wanna know the details then fine by me. Honestly I don't know if I like girls' clothing, if the clothes are comfortable then I'm fine with it. _

_At school I wear uniform, girls uniform. At home I just put on some old sweat shirt or t-shirt with some shorts. When I'm out I usually wear shorts or skirts with sneakers and t-shirt. Does it answer your question?_

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ASK, JUST ASK. THE CREW OF THE STORY, THE AUTHOR, ASK ANYONE, CANON OR OC. WE WILL ANSWER ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS!**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
